Différentes histoires, même version
by JessSwann
Summary: Devenu capitaine du HV, Will fait une découverte qui l'entraine dans le passé de son nouveau navire . OS


**_Disclaimers : Davy & Will sont empruntés à Disney, Les autres à la mythologie grecque !_**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ma version de la légende du HV vous plaira. Reviews ?_**

**Différentes histoires, même version**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Will était devenu le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et il connaissait à présent chaque planche du navire que le destin lui avait donné. Avec lassitude, Will s'assit sur le tabouret surplombant l'orgue de Davy Jones et en effleura les touches, songeant à sa vie volée lorsqu'un détail dans le bois de l'instrument attira son attention. Intrigué, il sortit son couteau, grattant la fissure jusqu'à ce que le bois cède avec un grand craquement, laissant apparent un trou contenant un livre à l'épaisse couverture. Will se pencha sur l'ouvrage et le tira de sa cachette, exhumant du même coup un tas de coquillages morts d'où s'échappa un petit crabe de sa curieuse démarche de biais. La couverture était humide et les pages usées par le temps mais Will ne s'en soucia pas. Avec précautions, il frotta la couverture, découvrant le titre. _L'histoire de Psychopompos_. Will sourit à ce curieux prénom et tourna la page, s'attendant presque à trouver les pages déchirées par le temps, l'encre défraîchie mais il n'en était rien … Avec un soupir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se plongea dans sa lecture…

*

_En ce temps là; les dieux de L'Olympe régnaient sur le monde. Zeus avait eu le ciel, Poséidon la mer et Hadès le royaume des morts… J'étais un marin, un bon marin je pense et j'avais les faveurs de Poséidon. Mes voyages étaient couronnés de succès et j'étais aimé dans tout les ports de la Grèce et de l'Empire romain . Ma vie humaine, tout du moins le début, fut remplie de joie, de bonheur et de grâce. J'ai goûté l'ambroisie, trempé mes lèvres dans le nectar, échappé au chant des sirènes et conquis des richesses. Je ne me voyais plus comme un mortel mais comme un demi dieu. Sans doute était ce là mon erreur. _

_Du jour où je cessais d'être humble, des vents contraires se levèrent à mon approche et les créatures marines qui peuplaient l'océan commencèrent à pourchasser mon bateau, finissant par le détruire. Je me retrouvai sans rien. Du jour au lendemain de jeune et beau marin adulé par les femmes, je devins un paria, sans navire et sans terre, errant de villes en villes, obligé de voler pour assurer ma survie. J'étais un exilé, mais ce dont je souffrais le plus était d'être éloigné de la mer… Je ne pouvais plus y retourner, Poséidon avait déchaîné sa ire contre moi et mettre les voiles signifierait me condamner à mort. Alors je demeurai à terre, les années passant et mon aigreur grandissant sans jamais diminuer mon orgueil. Je devins un vieillard sans m'en rendre compte, irascible, barbu, en haillons… Mais rien de tout cela ne m'appris l'humilité. Dans les villages où je m'arrêtais, je racontais sans cesse mon histoire, celle d'un mortel devenu l'égal d'un dieu en ayant goûté le nectar et l'ambroisie… Les gens ne me croyaient pas toujours et je finissais chassé à coups de bâtons, fuyant pour m'épargner le pire. _

_Puis vint l'heure de la mort. Seul dans une ruelle sale d'Athènes, replié sur moi-même comme un chien sans la moindre possession. C'est ainsi que je me retrouva sur les berges du Styx, rencontrant Charon sans la moindre obole à lui offrir pour mon passage. L'homme était aigri, méchant et malgré tout mes efforts, il refusa de me laisser passer sans rien en échange. J'étais coincé, incapable d'atteindre les Enfers mais je ne pouvais pas non plus retourner en arrière. Chaque jour, je voyais les âmes des chanceux traverser le Styx, rejoignant les Champs Elysées ou le Tartare suivant la façon dont ils avaient menés leur vie. Et chaque jour il me fallu endurer la torture d'être une âme perdue, sans but ni ressources. C'est alors que je commis un nouvelle erreur. Au bout d'un an ou peut être dix, je criais à Charon de me laisser passer, que j'étais l'égal d'un dieu, que j'avais goûté à leurs mets. Il faut croire que mes déboires durant ma vie mortelle ne m'avaient pas servi de leçon ou alors que je devenais fou de ne plus avoir que le Styx comme horizon. Au lieu de me traiter avec la déférence que j'espérais, Charon me lança un long regard méprisant, sa barque progressant lentement. _

_Cela dura trois ans de plus, Charon m'ignorait, ne répondant ni à mes invectives, ni à mes suppliques… J'étais désespéré, je ne savais plus que faire… J'avais tenté de me jeter dans les eaux sombres du Styx mais les vapeurs toxiques et la morsure de l'eau avaient déchirés mes vêtements déjà en loque… J'avais rebroussé chemin. Chaque jour, je me plantais devant Charon, attendant un moment d'inattention du passeur pour monter dans sa barque et atteindre le repos qu'il me refusait. Mais Charon n'était jamais négligent… _

_Un jour pareil à tout les autres, j'eus la surprise que le nocher me fasse signe d'approcher. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans mon corps mort, mon âme rêvant de ce repos qu'il m'avait refusé tout ce temps.. Mais Charon ne me laissa pas monter dans sa barque, me gardant à distance à l'aide de son bâton. _

_- J'ai parlé de toi à Hadès. Finit il par dire. _

_Je relevais fièrement la tête, plein d'espoir, moi l'égal d'un dieu, j'allais enfin être reconnu comme tel. Charon secoua la tête comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées et continua d'une voix fatiguée_

_- Le monde change… Il s'agrandit, les mortels oublient les anciens d'eux à mesure qu'ils se multiplient… Ils sont toujours plus nombreux à vouloir franchir le Styx et peu d'entre eux possèdent l'obole… Le Styx lui-même n'est plus assez large pour charrier le flot d'âmes que le monde déverse sur nous. _

_Je hochais la tête, j'avais moi aussi remarqué que depuis plusieurs décennies, beaucoup d'âmes erraient comme moi sur les berge du Styx jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent sans que je m'explique où elles allaient et surtout pourquoi je n'avais pas cette grâce moi aussi… _

_Charon leva son regard fatigué sur moi. _

_- Tu sais naviguer… Tu étais l'un des protégés de Poséidon. Je te propose de quitter cet endroit… _

_Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur s'affolait alors que je criais mon accord sans même savoir de quoi il était question. Charon leva son doigt crochu et m'imposa le silence. _

_- Cela ne se fera pas sans rien. Tu auras une charge à remplir. Tu devras guider les âmes des morts en mer, jusque dans ce monde, leur faire remonter le Styx à son endroit le plus large. Là où son lit est si grand qu'il ressemble à la mer, là où les vagues l'agitent… _

_J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête. Tout plutôt que de passer l'éternité ici… _

_- Tu ne me reverras jamais. Tu deviendras le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, le navire des âmes et tu seras leur guide. Tu seras immortel tant que durera ta mission. Tu voyageras près du monde des hommes sans jamais pouvoir t'y arrêter. Sauf une fois tout les dix ans. Alors pour une journée, tu pourras mettre pied à terre jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Puis tu repartiras dans le monde des morts et tu guideras les âmes pour les dix prochaines années. Cela sera jusqu'à ce que Poséidon te fasse la grâce de t'accorder le repos à toi aussi. Acceptes tu mon offre Thalos ? _

_Je ne pris pas le temps d'y réfléchir… Sans doute aurais je du .Mais je n'avais entendu que les mots « immortalité » et « mer »… Je me disais qu'ainsi je serais enfin un dieu, qu'on me reconnaissait comme tel._

_- J'accepte Charon. Répondis je. _

_Le vieillard secoua la tête d'un air navré et me désigna une paroi rocheuse, qui s'écarta lentement pour laisser l'espace suffisant au passage d'un homme _

_Je me retournais vers lui, la peur m'envahissant lentement et Charon me désigna l'espace._

_- Ton navire est là bas. Désormais Thalos n'existe plus, tu deviens Psychopompos, le guide des âmes… _

_Je m'engageais avec hésitations et je découvrais le navire avec surprise tandis que derrière moi, la paroi se refermait avec un craquement sec. Le Hollandais Volant ne ressemblait à aucun des bateaux que j'avais pu barrer , plus grand, plus majestueux … Et en posant ma main sur la barre la première fois, je me sentis puissant, immortel… Et je l'étais… Je l'étais. _

_*_

Will grimaça en lisant ces mots, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que Psychopompos avait éprouvé. Lui aussi, malgré la rage que son destin lui inspirait, s'était senti puissant à la barre du Hollandais Volant. Plus qu'un forgeron, plus qu'un pirate… Un guide, un Capitaine… Le jeune homme tourna rapidement les pages, passant les récits concernant les âmes à guider. Cela il savait ce que c'était. Finalement un petit couinement satisfait lui échappa en apercevant le nom de Calypso sur une page proche de la fin. Avec un air curieux, Will se pencha sur le livre, reprenant l'histoire de Psychopompos qu'il reconnaissait un peu comme sienne, tout en était différente

*

_Cela fait bien longtemps à présent que je suis Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Comme l'avait prédit Charon, le monde a changé, de nouvelles croyances ont remplacé les miennes et je ne profite plus guère de ma journée à terre… A quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus de place dans cet univers. Je ne suis que Capitaine d'un navire, condamné à errer sur les eaux et à guider les âmes jusqu'à leur dernier repos sans que la mienne y accède jamais. _

_A présent je regrette mon orgueil tout comme je regrette d'avoir accepté la proposition. Charon avait raison, Thalos n'existe plus, il ne reste que Psychopompos, l'esclave de Poséidon. Je voulais être un dieu, je croyais en être un mais je ne suis plus qu'un passeur, immortel dans sa tâche mais enchaîné à ce navire aussi sûrement que Prométhée à son rocher… _

_Mais cela va s'arrêter. Je le sais à présent. Calypso la perfide est venue me voir hier… Elle aussi est orgueilleuse, une fille d'Atlas se faisant passer pour une déesse alors qu'elle n'est qu'une nymphe. Elle est venue m'avertir que ma tâche de Capitaine prenait fin… Qu'un remplaçant m'avait été trouvé. Par elle. _

_Au départ, j'ai accueilli la nouvelle avec des larmes de reconnaissances, m'imaginant déjà goûter cette terre des morts où j'avais mené tant d'âmes… Mais il faut croire que Poséidon ne pardonne pas facilement les offenses. Je ne goûterais pas le repos attendu… Calypso, ses lèvres retroussées dans le sourire mauvais qu'elle réserve à ses ennemis et que ses amants ne voient jamais m'a annoncé que Poséidon souhaitait me garder. Mais plus comme guide non. Calypso a ricané et m'a dit que comme j'aimais tant la mer, j'en deviendrais une des créatures, secondant le capitaine dans sa tache, forcé de répondre à son appel. Je deviendrais esclave de mon successeur… Sans jamais trouver le repos, âme perdue entre toutes les autres, incapable de mourir, incapable de trouver le repos et d'atteindre les Enfers… _

_On ne m'appellera plus Psychopompos… Je ne suis plus le guide… Calypso m'a révélé que désormais je répondrais au nom de Kraken… Ainsi s'arrête l'histoire de Psychopompos alors que déjà j'entends le pas lourd, humain de mon successeur. Calypso le nomme Davy Jones. Pauvre infortuné…. _

*

Will referma le livre avec un claquement sec, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le Kraken avait été un homme… Pire il avait été lui-même, commandant le Hollandais Volant, guidant les âmes… Et finalement il s'était retrouvé à la solde de Jones, prenant des vies, lui qui les guidait jadis, transformé en un monstre par la cruelle Calypso…

Il se leva brutalement, effaré par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, et ce faisant il fit tomber le livre de Psychopompos, l'ouvrant sur l'une des pages les plus proches de la fin. Will se pencha pour le ramasser et grimaça en découvrant le sang qui maculait la page. Regardant avec attention, il découvrit avec stupeur que l'écriture était différente de celle qu'il avait eu du mal à déchiffrer et se rassit, replongeant dans sa lecture.

*

_Calypso la perfide… Oui c'est le nom qui lui convient le mieux … Dix ans cela fait dix ans que je guide les âmes dans l'attente de la posséder enfin. MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS VENUE !!!!! A cause d'elle,de son infidélité, à cause du pacte que j'ai passé pour la posséder me voici à mon tour esclave pour l'éternité. Mais je ne laisserais pas le sort de mon prédécesseur me rejoindre. Jamais. JE VOMIS CETTE MISSION !!! Je l'abhorre !! Pourquoi donnerais je aux autres un repos qui me sera refusé ? Pourquoi ferais je preuve de pitié alors qu'elle n'en a eu aucune pour moi ? Pourquoi continuerais je une mission que je n'ai accepté qu'à cause de la certitude que dix années durant Calypso me serait fidèle, me libérant ainsi de ma charge alors que je serais enfin DIGNE D'ELLE !!!!_

_Puisque je ne peux pas mourir… Puisque je ne veux plus souffrir… J'offre ce cœur battant dans ma poitrine ! Je renie mon engagement ! Le Kraken m'appartient … A nous deux nous nous vengerons de la perfide Calypso et de ses dieux. Psychopompos n'a pas su saisir son destin. Il rêvait d'être l'égal d'un dieu, je le serais pour lui… Je détournerais les âmes les réduisant à l'esclavage comme Calypso l'a fait avec moi. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter … Car le pauvre infortuné qui poignardera ce cœur battant dans ma main deviendra à son tour esclave de ce navire, pour dix ans… Ne pouvant être libéré que s'il trouve un amour suffisamment pur pour l'attendre dix ans durant. CE QUI N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS !!!! Ce sentiment imbécile que l'on nomme l'amour n'existe pas… Sur le Hollandais Volant seule la haine parvient à vivre. _

_Aujourd'hui j'en fais le serment, ma vengeance s'accomplira. Calypso elle-même me craindra. Et le monde tremblera au nom de DAVY JONES !!!! _

_*_

Will, les mains tremblantes resta prostré un long moment devant le livre… Était ce possible d'être libéré ? Elizabeth le pouvait elle vraiment ? Et si lorsque le jour venait il devait ensuite repartir pour dix ans ..

Avec un soupir las, Will prit le livre de Psychopompos, l'appuyant sur les touches de l'orgue de Jones et à son tour il prit la plume défraîchie qu'il trempa dans l'encrier. Il ne savait pas ce que la décennie lui apporterait. Mais c'était son tour à présent de raconter son histoire.


End file.
